


Without You

by MintyDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith and Lance help Shiro, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seriously there is a LOT of pining, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Winter Shklance Exchange 2018, WinterStorm, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyDreams/pseuds/MintyDreams
Summary: Shiro, Keith, and Lance are all going to be sharing a cabin for the weekend at Altea resorts. Their nice night pf board games and drinks gets interrupted when thunder cracks and Shiro remembers all that happened in the war zone. Lance and Keith help him through the night and in the morning, feelings emerge that they had all hidden away.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Citrus_Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/gifts).



Shiro’s fingers gently drummed against the wheel of his car. He breathed out, excited to finally be getting a break from work. It was wearing him out and he needed a break. As he pulled into the small resort, he noticed Hunk’s truck, Coran’s Sedan and Keith’s worn out SUV. He smiled glad to see that they had already arrived. He found a decent parking spot and stopped his car. The man breathed out, eyes closing for a moment. He _needed_ this. He needed to let all the pressure and stress weighing him down go for a little bit. Even if it was just a weekend alone with his friends. It was for the best.

He stepped out of the car, keys sliding into his jeans as he tugged his winter cap on and gloves on to hide himself from the attacking winter air. Shiro shivered a bit, burying his chin deeper into the folds of his black scarf. His breath caught in the fibers and he breathed in each one of his exhales, warming the lower half of his face in the process. He closed the car door before moving to the back of his gas guzzler. 

The big man unlocked the trunk before he reached in and grabbed his duffle bag as well as another with his winter gear - his snowboard to be exact. Being in the Marines changed a lot of things about Shiro; it changed how he carried himself, how he felt every morning, how he would deal with conflict, and of course what he would do for fun.

Losing one arm be damned he would never give snowboarding up, his favorite winter activity from when he was in junior high. Snowboarding always sent a smashing waves of adrenaline into his body. It made him feel _young_ again; snowboarding helped him forget everything that was holding him just the beneath the surface of the gallons of issues he had. He felt his lips naturally curve into a soft and pleased smile. He began walking towards the large lodge. It was a beautifully crafted building, logs of wood lining making up the front of the building, clear glass with ice beginning to take home placed perfectly. Large doors that crafted the entrance fit snugly in the middle of the beautifully carved wood. He adjusted the strap that rested on his shoulder before he pulled the door open with his left hand. 

Shiro was met with instantaneous warmth that splashed his face and any skin that so happened to be exposed. He pulled the scarf down, allowing his trapped breath to fan out once more. Shiro breathed in the warm air of the lobby. He was ready to walk over to the front desk but something else - someone else caught his eye. 

“Shiro!!” Lance shouted, waving his arms frantically to make sure Shiro knew it was him calling his name. Beside him, Keith stood with an irritated gaze in his violet eyes. Shiro felt his heart flutter seeing them. He was glad to see them both. He walked over, Lance’s arms fell back into their position beside him. 

“Hey,” The male hummed warmly, “Where is everyone else?” 

“They already chose their cabin mates,” Keith grumbled out. He looked _very_ displeased.

“So what does that mean?” The eldest asked.

Lance jumped, throwing pretend glitter in the air, “We’re roommates for the next couple of days!” 

Shiro felt his heart stop as if a fist wrapped around it and squeezed. It wasn’t a _bad_ feeling, it was just his nerves. He was going to be staying with the two guys who made his heart jump out of his chest and filled his mind.

“Oh,” he smiled, “Well, we should head to the cabin then, shouldn’t we?”

Keith grunted, “I’m not excited to be up all night listening to your version of ‘Girls just want to have Fun’, Lance,”

Lance grinned, “Let’s see how you feel after some drinks,” he hummed out, “Stop your moaning and let’s go to the cabin,”

Shiro laughed softly, shaking his head. It didn’t matter how he felt, what he was doing, they’d always manage to make him laugh or smile. His heart has slowed to a steady but hard beat, nerves buzzing in the background. He soon turned on his heel to follow the other two men. Lance was the head of the trio, leading them along to the cabin. He was thankful Allura’s father owned the place. Each group got their own cabin - they all got privacy compared to staying in a room that shared a wall with a complete stranger. 

The snow had picked up, coming down rapidly. The white stuck to Shiro’s coat and scarf, decorating the black with flecks of white. The snow crunched beneath his boots as he followed behind Keith and Lance. Shiro felt small shivers run up his spine as the cold bit at his exposed skin. He breathed out, warmth spreading across his chin.

It was only another five minutes before they were at the door of the cozy cabin. Lance fumbled for the key that was in his jean pocket.

“Oh my god Lance hurry up!” Keith urged, arms wrapped tightly around his body, hands under his biceps. 

“Hold your horses cowboy!” Lance hissed - and ignoring how Keith growled at the southern jab - grabbing the small key before shoving it into the lock and turning it. He opened the door, quickly stepping inside.

Keith followed with Shiro behind him. They dragged snow into the small cabin, probably going to make a small puddle of water that lived near the door. Shiro sighed in relief, warmth wrapping around his body. Lance hummed happily, setting his bag down -more like tossing it across the room- before he tore his gloves off and tugging his hat off. He put them onto the small bench that was beside the coat rack. Shiro and Keith followed in his actions, quickly overheating in their thick winter clothes.

Once they were all just in their normal clothes, Lance’s lips grew into a wicked smile, “So. Drinks and board games?”

Keith blinked, “Really, already?”

The Cuban man nodded, “Of course! What’s a winter trip without beer and a game of Candyland?”

Shiro snorted, “You stole Candyland from your little sister’s room didn’t you?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “What Isabella doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Besides she has Chutes and Ladders,”

Keith shook his head, “Fine, Fine. Give me a beer and I wanna be the red Gingerbread man,” 

Shiro let out a soft laugh seeing Lance go to his duffle bag excitedly. His heart settled down, a smile resting on his lips. It was gonna be a good night.

* * *

One and a half hours into Candyland and about four beers downed, Shiro shouted when he won. 

“Ah-ha!” He shouted, grinning widely, “Suck that,”

Keith groaned as Lance whined, both of them letting out noises of defeat.

Lance, fell back onto the floor, “That’s such bullshit! You won again old man,”

“I’m not old, fuck you,” Shiro shot back, tilting his head back as he took a long drink of his Beer. 

Keith huffed, “You so are old Shiro. There’s no way you’re this good at Candyland,”

Shiro laughed triumphantly as the branches raked against the window. The noise made bad gears in his brain gently roll but he was distracted with Keith and Lance. The snow had gotten worse, What Shiro would classify as a snowstorm outside. 

“Shall we play again?” Keith asked, flicking Shiro’s piece off the board. 

The older male smiled, “Only if you’re ready to lose,” he said before pushing himself up, “I’m gonna change, don’t do anything you’re not ‘sposed to do while I’m gone,”

“Yeah yeah, go change old man,” Lance teased, sitting up as Keith picked up the pieces.

Shiro laughed gently, heading to the bathroom as he scooped his bag up. He glanced out the window, lightning flashing. He paused, blinking. The man shook his head, thinking he imagined it. He walked into one of the two bedrooms in the Cabin. He closed the door, setting his bag down on the edge of the bed. Shiro’s fingers curled around the hem of his shirt, getting ready to tug it up before a harsh clap of thunder rang and filled Shiro’s ears. 

His heart stopped, flashes of explosions, gun fire, his men dying all playing behind his eyes. All of the trauma he tried to demolish, to forget like a flame erupting. A sharp cry escaped his chest, body falling back against the floor, eyes slamming shut, hands tangling in his hair.

* * *

Keith groaned as he lost again, watching Lance fall back. He glared at Shiro -no anger was behind it- as the older man swallowed more of the bitter drink. His heart fluttered when Shiro’s eyes locked onto his, gaze turning away. His laughter was so full of _life_ , it made Keith want to record it and listen to it on repeat like a new song he couldn’t get out of his head. Shiro’s laugh always reminded Keith choir of Angels singing a song from the heavens.

He paused as Shiro got up, watching him head off to the bedroom. He picked up the player pieces, setting them at the start again. 

“Shiro is cheating, I know it,” Lance whispered.

Keith rolled his eyes, “He can’t hear us,” he said back only to find himself whispering.

“So why are you whispering, eh Mullet?” Lance asked, smiling.

“I don’t know, Serrano,” Keith shrugged.

Lance was humming, reorganizing all of the game pieces when a clap of the thunder filled their ears. He blinked, “Thundersnow?” He asked softly.

“What?” Keith asked, shaking his head.

They both fell quiet again before Shiro's sharp cry rang out. Keith’s body stopped but before he knew it he was standing up, nearly slipping on the board game before he ran to the bedroom. 

Lance was on his heel, “Shiro?!”

Keith’s hand quickly wrapped around the door knob before he opened the door, seeing Shiro against the wall, chest heaving hard, body shaking. He swiftly walked over, falling to his knees. Lance was on the other side. Keith gently wrapped his hand around his arm.

“Takashi,” Keith said, eyes searching for Shiro’s eyes. 

The man lifted his eyes, eyes wide, tears riding the edge of his eyes. 

“Ke-Keith,” he choked, gaze soon turning to the other man on his left, “Lance..”

The both of them nodded, “We’re here, we’re here,” Lance cooed, “You’re okay. You’re home, you’re with us,”

Shiro shook his head, “The-The explosions… gu-gunfire..” he shut his eyes. 

Keith gently rubbed his back, “I know, I know,” he said softly, “Just listen to our voices, you’re gonna be just fine,”

Lance gently ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair, other arm around his shoulder. Keith’s fingers gently ran up and down his back.

It was a few minutes of silence only being cut by the sniffles coming from Shiro and the sound of the wind whistling outside before Lance spoke. 

His voice was gentle and steady, “You wanna go sit on the bed?”

Shiro looked at him, eyes gently surrounded in soft red, “I-I..”

“It’s okay Shiro. We’re not gonna go anywhere,” he soothed, “The bed is a lot better than the floor, yeah?”

Shiro nodded. Keith stood up, holding his right hand out to Shiro. Lance followed that action, holding his left out. Shiro carefully took both of their hands, fingers curling against theirs. Both men pulled Shiro up, holding his hands tightly.

Keith’s heart ached seeing how weak Shiro looked. The fear behind his eyes, the pain, the sadness, all of it in his heart. Lance was the first one to get on the bed, pushing the comforter away, letting Shiro and Keith Get onto the bed before pulling the blanket up. Lance laid Shiro down, scooting close to him. 

Keith watched Lance move smoothly. He must have done this often to know how to tuck the blanket over Shiro, how to make him relax so quickly. 

He closed his eyes, thinking back to when he lost his father. He was 14 years old. How he spent those nights crying into Shiro. How Shiro gently rubbed his back, telling him it was okay. That he wasn’t gonna give up on him.

Of course Shiro left one year later for the Marines. Keith was alone. It was hard to adjust to being alone. He had Hunk and Lance but it wasn’t the same. Shiro was his ultimate strength and weakness. When Shiro went missing and was presumed dead, his world wasn’t the same. Everything felt so _empty_. He turned up a year later on Keith’s doorstep. His adoptive parents didn’t think it was true. Shiro had been scarred across the nose and god knows where else , he aged. He came home with a splash of white in his hair and one arm less. 

He also remembered when his heart beat harder around Shiro and when he thought about kissing him, cuddling him, being with him. He remembered when those same feelings developed for Lance too, when he fell hard for both of them. 

Keith opened his eyes, getting close to Shiro. He wanted to be there for Shiro. Help him with the PTSD, help him through the tears and fear. Be his best friend, even if he wanted more than that.

“How about we watch some movies?” Keith suggested, “We can watch Disney movies if you want,”

Lance smiled, “That sounds like a good idea. How about it, Shiro?”

Shiro nodded weakly, “Sure...” he mumbled. He sounded tired, afraid of what would happen if he said the word no.

“Allura said that these TVs have Netflix. We can watch whatever we want,” Keith said gently, “Just tell us what you need, okay Shiro?”

Shiro was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke, “I just… I just need you guys,” he said quietly, “Both of you..”

Both men were startled, watching Shiro’s eyes slide closed. They looked at each other before their gazes fell back upon Shiro, seeing him get as close to both of their bodies before he settled down. 

Keith was the second one to relax, carefully lying down beside him, arm wrapping around his waist. He was nervous, afraid of what would happen if Shiro regretted it. He looked up at Lance, seeing him look at them both. Something flashed in his eyes but it was gone before he could guess what it was. 

“Keith I..” Lance began. Keith cut him off, letting his hand gently grab Lance’s.

“Lie down, it’s okay,”

Lance swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing before he lied down, scooting close to Shiro. He let his arm drape across Shiro’s body next to Keith’s. Shiro seemed to have fallen asleep, breaths heavy and even, heartbeat strong but not steady.

“We need to clean-“ Lance began again, voice a whisper.

“No, not right now. In the morning,” Keith whispered, “Shiro needs us, needs you. We’ll clean tomorrow morning,”

Lance paused, not protesting. He nodded his head, relaxing. He gently rubbed Shiro’s right hip. His eyes closed. Keith watched Lance fall under the spell of sleep, heart beating hard before he soon fell under the same spell.

* * *

Lance woke up, eyes opening slowly. A yawn worked its way up and out of him, eyes closing again for a few moments. He shifted, feeling two other forms. Lance sucked in a breath, eyes peeling open before he looked at the two bodies taking up the other parts of the bed. 

His heart stopped then sped up when he saw Keith’s face pressed against Shrio’s pec, the male’s hand tangled with his own. He felt blood rushing up to colour his face and the tips of his ears. Keith’s fingers tangled with his own and Shiro’s sleeping, relaxed face made his stomach do flips. The two men he had fallen head over heels for were asleep in the same bed as he was,, something he only thought would happen in his dreams. There were a of things that could probably happen that would only occur in his dreams but it wasn’t the time to remember _those_ dreams.

Lance carefully untangled his fingers from where they were entangled with Keith’s. The young man was cautious as he attempted to get out of bed without disturbing his counterparts. His blue eyes locked on the window however, white blocking out the other side of the glass. The wind’s whistle was heard but it was muted by Shiro and Keith’s synced inhales and exhales. Gentle snores were escaping Keith, the noise being enough to cover the noise outside. Keith stirred a bit, nuzzling his face into the hard muscle under his cheek, settling down again. Lance felt something spark in his chest. Like a seed taking root in the middle of his heart, jealousy planted itself and made a home inside of Lance’s chest. The Cuban man (and frankly everyone on the entire globe) knew that Keith and Shiro had a bond that ran deeper than simple love, there was a chance is ran underneath unconditional love. Lance knew that they weren’t in a relationship but he still felt the weed of jealousy sprouting in his chest. He didn’t know if it was normal. If it was normal to have a crush on the both of them, want to be with the both of them at the same time but also have jealousy take root. To let that feeling blossom there. He couldn’t help it.

Lance moved, legs swinging off of the edge of the bed. He set his clothed feet onto the wooden floor. He stood up, swallowing. A nice hot shower would clear his head and some dry cereal would boost his energy. He took a half step before he felt false fingers sliding over his wrist. He looked back to see Shiro’s prosthetic hand gently grasping his left wrist, gently tugging him. The older man had the spell of sleep cast over his face, eyes open just enough to see Lance’s standing form. He gently tugged his arm, trying to coax him back into bed.

“C’mon,” he murmured, “You don’t have anywhere to be, right?”

Shiro’s voice was raw, sleep laced through his words.

“I need to shower and make some breakfast..” he said softly, “I’ll be back,”

Shiro made a contemplative noise, Keith grunting as Shiro shifted. 

“Hurry back then..” Shiro said, false fingers squeezing Lance’s wrist once before falling back onto the bed.

Lance nodded, smiling softly at him, seeing Shiro’s eyes close again. Keith still had his eyes closed but anyone could have guessed he was awake. Lance turned, leaving the room, heart heavy in his chest.

* * *

Keith and Shiro eventually stumbled out of the room, the scent of coffee filling their noses. Thank god the power still worked, Shiro needed a cup of coffee. Lance was sitting on the small couch, a glass cup balanced on his knee, steadied with his hand. Both men watched as Lance shifted to take a sip of his steaming cup. Keith stalked over, arms bracing on the back of the couch.

“Save any for us or did you steal all of it?”

Lance jolted at the sound of Keith’s voice, looking up at him. No coffee had spilled on him which was a blessing. 

“There’s some in the pot,” He said softly, “Creamer and milk is in the mini fridge,” 

Keith noticed how Lance spoke softly to him, as if wanting to be careful with his words, not wanting to tip anything over. Shiro nodded as a silent thank you, walking over to the counter attached to the wall of the cabin. He saw the mugs Lance had brought. A worn down Nasa mug and a marbled mug sitting next to each other. Shiro lifted up the Nasa glass before he grabbed the handle of the coffee pot and poured some of the liquid into it.

“Thanks for making the coffee, Lance,” Shiro said, looking at him.

The mood between the three men had changed. It seemed more… more tense. Keith was the one that decided to finally bite into it.

“We should talk about last night,” The man said, walking over to the counter carefully before lifting the empty mug up.

Lance swallowed, gaze turning to them, “What is there to talk about?”

“The fact that we all slept in the same bed..? Woke up in each other’s arms?” Shiro’s words came out more questioning than he planned them to be but it still got his point across. His heart was like a drum, pounding loud and ringing in his ears. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Lance’s sigh broke it.

“Look I’m just gonna be honest… I like you both. I’m damn sure I do. My heart pounds too hard in my chest around you guys, I feel I dunno, like I could be in a relationship with you guys but I don’t… I’ve never been in a polyamorous relationship and I don’t know how you guys.. Feel about that?” 

Shiro and Keith listened to Lance as he spoke, both men shocked in a sense to hear it. Keith was next.

“I know what you’re saying Lance,” He let out a humorless laugh, “I’m supposed to be your rival and I’m your best friend, I shouldn’t feel how I do around you guys. My heart races like it’s on a track when you two around. I guess I just… Last night I gave into myself. I let myself fall asleep with you guys hoping reality would sink in but instead I just fell down farther for you two,” 

Shiro looked down to stare into the dark liquid in his cup. It was his turn to speak, wasn’t it?

He wasn’t eloquently gifted. Not when it came to his feelings, his heart anyways. His heart always got him into serious trouble. He looked back up to see two bright sets of eyes looking at him, expecting a response.

“Without you guys, I wouldn’t have made it through last night. I.. I barely remember anything after the thunder. My mind couldn’t process anything… But you guys.. You guys didn’t just leave, you stayed with me, made sure I was able to sleep. It felt so _right_ to be in bed with you guys. To be lying there between you two made me feel like I finally found a place to settle down without be afraid,” He looked back down, “If you guys hadn’t stuck with me when I got home.. I don’t… I don’t think I’d be mentally stable, I don’t think I’d even be _breathing_. Without you guys-“ he looked up, heart in his throat, “Without you guys everything would be different,” 

He watched both men’s faces, waiting _hoping_ for a reaction. Lance’s face was the first one to crack. He smiled widely, slender fingers still wrapped around his coffee mug. He turned back to set the coffee mug onto the coffee table in front of the couch before standing up quickly and rushing over to hug the taller man. He threw his arms around his body, hugging him tight.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled into Shiro's body.

“Oh my god what?” He asked.

“This is something that’s only happened in my wildest dreams,” Lance admitted.

A second pair of arms wrapped around him and Lance; it was Keith hugging them both. Shiro smiled, moving one arm to wrap around Keith’s form.

“Here I am thinking you despised me,” Keith murmured to Lance, the words somewhat light hearted.

Lance made a noise, “I don’t hate you, I just kind of hate your mullet,”

Shiro laughed a bit, eyes closing as he held both men close to him. The wail of the wind and rasping of the branches seemed so far away. His world was narrowed down to the two men in his arms. 

It was like that for a little while, just standing there, soaking up each others warmth and letting the fact their feelings were all mutual sink in. 

Keith broke the silence and pulled away a bit, “This means we’re different now right..?”

Lance paused, pulling away just a bit, “In a good way… yes. But we should… we should take it slow. Take our time and not rush into this,”

“Not rush into something? Are you sure your the Lance everyone knows?” Shiro teased.

Lance hit his chest with an open hand, “This is different shut up,” he stuck his tongue out. 

“In all seriousness… We’re all… a thing now?”

“Not officially… we have to have a few dates at least and get more comfy with each other. How does that sound?”

Keith’s lips curled into a gentle smile. They both looked up at Shiro, waiting for his response.

Shiro smiled fondly, “I wouldn’t have it any other way,”


End file.
